Forbidden Forest Fires - Snily
by X Enigmatic X
Summary: She had now to make a choice btwn Snape and James and just when Severus told her that he had had enough of her at the moment, Lily grabbed him and ...


(SPOILER - HOPE YOU ENJOY THE ECSTATIC KISS WAY AT THE END! BUT READ OUT THE STORY I BEG OF YOU, FOR WHEN YOU GET TO THE KISS I WANT YOU TO FEEL THE ENTIREITY OF IT ALL. SEND ME YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE!)

**SEVERUS SNAPE AND LILY EVANS - WHAT HAPPENED IN THE FOREST AKA THE CHOICE**

Snape was about to turn right back and re enter the school when he saw her between the trees, running deeper into the Forbidden Forest, her red hair fluttering behind her as she ran faster and faster. He noticed James leaning on a post a few feet from him, a hurt and confused look on his face and he strode forth, anger building up inside as he went.

'Potter!'

James turned in his direction and immediately stood up straight, the expression on his face changing into one of hate and distrust.

'Snivellus, go back inside and clean off the grease marks that you rubbed unto the pages of your text books!' he sneered and as Snape came towards him, he advanced as well.

Both of them whipped out their wands and pointed it at each other's chests.

'What did you do to her?' Snape coldly hissed, his voice barely audible.

James smiled mockingly, 'nothing of your concern. Mind your own business.'

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!' and he raised his wand, the tip pointing at James' neck where his pulse could be seen as the blood rushed through his veins because of the anger building up within him.

'MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!' James yelled, and he stepped back.

'One last chance Potter, ONE last chance and you will regret it.'

'Oh I am scared,' James cooed and fell backwards as Snape pushed him hard.

'STUPEFY!' both of them yelled.

James moved away before the spell could hit him and so did Snape.

'Hey STOP IT!' yelled Remus, running towards them now and he had out his wand too, pointing it back and forth between James and Severus. 'Let's not do this. Come on James, let's go inside. You don't want to do this,' and he went forth, taking James' hand that had the wand in it then trying to lead him back into the castle.

James pulled his hand away. 'I'm not done with you Snivellus,' he sneered looking at Snape hard and cold, and then he walked away with Remus into the castle.

As much as James wanted to torment Snape further, he realised that it wasn't worth it like Remus had indeed said. He didn't feel like fighting the greasy git today because of what Lily had done to him. He decided that he would leave her to run off into the forest and cry because the choice had to be made. After she felt the deep hurt that his words had had to her, she would have to make a choice. He couldn't care less if Snape went after her. When she told him what she had to do, he knew Snape would cringe and burn up with envy.

Snape instantly tucked his wand into his robe and ran quickly into the forest. He knew Lily probably had not gone far but he was still fearful of what could happen to her within that forest. For awhile he ran and searched but couldn't see her between the trees and he stopped, panting for air, his chest hurting. Looking around, he realised that it had grown darker by the minute since he had entered the forest and both him and Lily would be in serious trouble if they were caught out here.

'LILY!' he shouted, and heard his voice echo through the trees.

There was no answer.

'LILY!'

He ran further and further between the trees searching and growing much more fearful by the second. And there she was. He stopped and saw her stooping by a tree, her head buried between her knees and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her red hair was probably the only colour around where she sat as everything else appeared dark and meaningless to him.

'Lily.'

But she didn't look up and he walked towards her, and then stooped down.

'Lily, it is me. What is the matter?' he quietly asked.

Her shoulders were heaving with every sob and it pained his heart to hear her crying like that. He reached out and touched her hand. Her skin was as cold as ice because she hadn't bothered to wear her robe. Taking his off, he gently swooped it around the back of her then folded it in front.

'Come on, we have to get back into the castle now or else both of us will...'

'Don't...don't tell m-me what to do,' she said between sobs and refused to look at him.

'Alright, I am deeply sorry. What happened Lily?' he asked, his face showing worry and concern.

'I am sick of...of people telling m-me what to do.'

And he waited on her to continue.

'He, he asked me to be with him,' she said, her voice hoarse.

Snape kept looking at her.

'But', he said and waited.

'But, he said I couldn't be friends with you anymore if I was with him. He t-told me that I HAVE to stop being your friend to be with him', and she continued to cry again. 'He WANTS me to choose!'

Snape had to admit that James saying that had been obvious to him. He realised that from the time he had started supporting Lily in loving and being with James Potter, he would eventually make that clear to her that she had to quit being his friend. Although he felt angry with it, he couldn't help but feel clearly, deeply hurt because the actualisation of what was beginning to happen finally hit him. He wanted Lily to be happy but was he willing to stop being her friend to make that happen? Would she be entirely happy if she gived in to James and omitted him?

'I wouldn't say that it is right of him to make you choose but you realise that you eventually will have to?' and he wished he had never said it because Lily stared at him with anger in her eyes.

'How-how can you say that!' she cried, 'how can you sit there and even begin to think that I would make such a decision?'

'What will you do then?' he asked cautiously, 'let us make the 'Unbreakable Vow' to forever be kind to each other? Lily we both hate each other for some unexplainable reason and I don't think James would even try to be considerate and nice to me. Ever.'

'But how do you know that,' she asked angrily, 'has it ever occurred to you that maybe James would be nice to you if you just was nice to him?'

'Hardly,' he said coldly, 'James hates me. End of story.'

'No,' she quickly replied, 'not 'end of story' because you haven't even tried! You both are going to let one simple wrong doing affect your entire future are you?'

'Lily,' Snape said becoming angry, 'Please DON'T go there. Don't bring that up. Please don't make the situation worse than it already is. Don't make me angry.'

'Make YOU angry? Make YOU angry?' she cried, 'what about me? What about how I feel right now? You think having to make such a decision is an easy one? You...'

'Then make it.'

'What?' she asked clearly confused.

'Make the decision right now, right here.'

'How-how dare you even...' she begun but he interrupted.

'Go ahead because we both know, according to you that I am at fault and because I haven't tried being nice to him, which you obviously KNOW indeed happened, I am your second choice. So, NO,' he said stopping her as she tried to reply, 'you go ahead.'

'I don't believe this! I don't believe you are actually suggesting I-I make a choice!'

'But what else is there left to do?' he asked, 'because I am most certainly NOT going to go up to Potter and apologise like some git and I am not going to cower as he daily insults me.'

And Snape got up. He was still looking at her however and he could see that within her, she was working out what to say to him, something to say to make him at least try to be nice to James. He however, wasn't about to comply to such a plot, if she would suggest it.

'Well then I will make a choice,' she said getting up and taking off his coat, but he didn't budge to collect it.

'What is your choice, might I ask?'

'Hold your coat Snape,' she replied coldly and had diverted her green eyes from him.

He felt as if he had been hit hard on the chest. He couldn't remember the last time Lily had addressed him by his last name. Looking at her, he realised that she was indeed really angry at both him and James. He believed at that very moment she hated him more than she hated James.

'Snape, hold your coat!' she yelled and her eyes were cold and staring between the trees.

'What is your choice?'

'HOLD YOUR COAT!'

'I will most certainly not take it back to leave you to perish in this cold night!'

And she made an attempt to drop it unto the forest floor. He quickly grabbed it and their hands brushed each other. Her cheeks, a minute ago pale as the cold wind had obviously driven away the blood in them, now turned a deep shade of red. He seized the opportunity to hold onto her hand and she did anything else but pull it away, she allowed him to hold it.

'Snape...'

'Stop addressing me by my last name.'

'No.'

'Say my first name!' he snapped and when she just stared back at him, he strode forward and grabbed her shoulders, not roughly but lightly as if trying to steady her. 'Say it.'

'Severus.'

'What did you choose to do?'

'_Severus_,' she replied in a jeering voice and smiled.

'Lily! Stop playing games!'

'You said say your name!' she cried mockingly.

'Alright, you know what? I am fed up. Goodbye', and he began to walk away, his shoulder length black hair fluttering slightly in the breeze as he went.

Lily ran after him and grabbed him roughly, then spun him around to face her. Her cheeks and below her eyes were moist with tears previously shed and her face looked fatigued yet impish. The expression on his face on the other hand was anything but warm and welcoming. Lily realised that he was indeed angry at her. His black eyes stared at her coldly.

'I was just joking.'

'You were...just joking.' He said as if contradicting her himself.

'I was, I was, I'm sorry but I was just trying to be funny by mocking you, you know, to lighten up my mood.'

'Funny?' he asked coldly. 'Funny? You call such a situation as that funny? Why you are so unpredictable at times I believe that you are merely teasing me to get me to appear like some fool!'

'No not at all Severus!' I wouldn't make you a fool. Oh come on,' she said and waited on him to say something.

'So the whole 'choice between me and James was a joke as well?' he asked.

'No! Not at all! I wish it was just a joke but it isn't. He DID say that!'

'Lily, honestly, I am tired and I have had enough so I am going back to the castle now. I have work to do.'

'So I am not important then?' she asked.

'You were a minute ago until you started to make me a joke.'

'Oh! You MEN!' she cried obviously frustrated, 'I AM SORRY!'

'That mere apology wouldn't do.' And he was mocking her this time.

'What do you want from me?' she asked.

'Anything but words, I am fed up with words.'

'Goddamn it!' she cried and stepped up to him, her face, her lips inches away from him.

But he didn't do what she expected him to do.

'Well then... go ahead and kiss.'

'Is that how you usually apologise? No wonder the boys are constantly teasing you. No wonder they try hard to get you angry so you can cause an outburst then have to apologise.'

She stepped back to where she had been standing hurt, but not for long because Snape rushed forward and grabbed her. His lips and hers stayed a few seconds away from each other as the both felt the rush inside to kiss the other. When she tried to meet his lips, he pulled back teasing her and she felt this deep pain in her chest as if her heart was suffocating and by kissing him it would finally get the air it need. He could feel the heat coming from her mouth as her lips lay an inch apart, and she felt the same too. For that brief moment Lily could smell him, his hair didn't smell like grease as the other girls would tease him and tell him he smelt like, but it smelt like soap, a sweet fragrance that she couldn't quite recognise at that moment because of the moment.

On the other hand, all Snape could smell was a deep scent of flowers obviously from the perfume she was wearing. He could smell her hair, and believed it to be a sort of bubble gum scent as well.

Snape finally let his lips meet hers and the sensation was so deep and breathtaking that both of them pulled away at the same time. Then Lily, after painfully wanting to feel the electrifying feeling again, grabbed him by his hair and crushed her lips unto his. He gived in and kissed her back deep, then managed to steal his lips away from hers and work them down to the crook of her neck. There he kissed her gently, one kiss after the other deeply filled with an electrifying bolt that made Lily sigh deeply as she held unto his head, a fistful of his hair in either hand. When he finally brought his lips back to hers, she attacked them with a longing so deep he could have believed that he had kissed her there more than a minute before. Then she showered kisses on his neck and his cheek and when they had managed to pull away, she held unto him tightly and he held her against him his face buried in her bubble gum scent red hair.

'So who will you choose,' he whispered into her ear.

'For now, none out of the two of you, I am still to decide really carefully who I want, and so far, you have a thousand points above Potter. He can't kiss to save his life,' and she laughed.

She laughed because she felt relieved and yet ecstatic at that moment. He smiled into her hair and could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Then after a few minutes in each other's arms, they walked back to the castle, his arm around her waist, hers around the middle of his back, both of them smiling as if they had just performed some wicked deed in the forest. Had any Professor come across their path that very minute, it would have been obvious as to what the two of them had been up to mere minutes before. Both of their cheeks were fully blushed and hair partially ruffled.


End file.
